Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 04 Keyblades and Gun Ho Swords
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Had fun with this one. So much fun with this one. :D


I look at Rai Dei standing there before us, and I feel an old itch rise to the surface. I bow my head in formal greeting to state, "Konichiwa. I take it you are the one known as Rai Dei the Blade?" He removes his straw hat to let in drift away on the breeze. "Correct. It would seem you do know about many of the Gun Ho Guns like Legato suspected." I smile at this comment to tell him, "It would help Legato to shield his mind from others, should he wish to keep such secrets. I take it you are here for a formal challenge?" Rai Dei nods, his eyes tracing from my frame to Vash and back again. He holds out a paper with kanji issuing a formal challenge to the death, and I summon the paper to drift towards me to trace the lettering. "Your calligraphy is excellent." He gives a bare nod at the compliment. Before he can tell me who the challenge is actually for, I open my bag. "You want him, you go through me first. This is not up for debate. Besides, I'm sure you'd enjoy a more formal duel with actual katana." Rai Dei raises an eyebrow as I shift my things about in my bag. "I was told you do use swords in the form of you Keyblade and a more traditional sword and shield. But no one said you know how to wield a katana." I nod my head again to tell him, "I also have two kodachi, as well as a sakabato." Rai Dei raises both eyebrows as Vash gives me a questioning look. "A what now?" I set each blade out in it's sheathe, the two shorter kodachi first and tell Vash as I do so, "Kodachi are better known as shield swords. Katana are traditional longswords. Sakabato are much like katana, but with the sharp and dull sides reversed." I take the sakabato in my hands and unclick the blade from the sheathe slightly, the gleam of the metal shining as I unsheathe it all the way. I hold it out so both of them can see, Vash giving me a puzzled look. "Why is it you never use this one?" I shrug and resheathe the blade to tell him, "I was never one to believe in katsujin-ken, or 'swords that give life' for any reason. Satsujin-ken is the way of true combat, this style of 'swords that give death' is the whole point of wielding a weapon. But if you want, I will teach you what I know in katsujin-ken. But now for the challenge." I place the kodachi and the sakabato back into my bag, Vash going wide eyed as I slip the katana into my belt. "Megan...?" I turn around and kiss him, tugging Vash down to do so since he's taller than me. I break away to nuzzle my nose to his, my words warm and full of love as I tell him, "I'll take this one. You sit back and rest a spell. Running all over town had to be brutal for you." Vash grips my waist tight, his fear making his voice tight in turn. "Are you sure? What if-" I silence him with another kiss, but this one is full of heat and passion. My hands delve into his hair as I taste him, his hands gripping tight to my waist as he presses his mouth to mine to return the kiss. He takes a hard drag of air as I break away and I smile to say to him, "Posetive. I've been itching for a good duel for ages. This is the perfect opportunity to polish myself and get few points across to our enemies." I flick him on the nose before hugging him tight, his hands lacing up to grip my shoulders. Our hearts touch for that brief moment, setting my soul aflame as his drums against the rythmn in my chest. I whisper in his ear, "I love you, my tin soldier. Now let me dance for you in the best way I know how." His grip tightens as he hugs me closer, his own words full of warmth to say to me, "Just be careful, my porceline ballerina. I want to see you dance long after this performance." I nod and break away to take a few steps facing Rai Dei, giving him a low bow in tribute. "Let us begin this age old art of combat and way of the blade." Rai Dei gives me the same formal bow of respect. "Very well. I hope for your sake you don't regret this choice you have made, Key Bearer."

I unsheathe the blade and grip it tight in both hands, the swordsman within me rising to the surface as I hold this beautiful blade and it's artform to the fore of my being. My emotions disolve and fade to the background, the calm of the moment settling over my shoulders as I go dead still. I take a deep breath and take my stance to tell him in a neutral tone, "Enough with the eloquent word play. You may gloat of your superior skills when I am cleaved at your feet, Rai Dei-kohai." Vash gets a stunned look on his face as Rai Dei gives me a sneer. "Is that how it is, Megan-san? You see my position as below yours?" I grip the hilt of the blade tight to declare as a fact without any hint of ego, "If you think you are my better, prove such and show me my own red." Vash reaches down to grab the sakabato back out of the bag, unsheathing it and going stock still in shock. "Megan?! Why aren't you using this one?! Are you- You can't be-" I give a long sigh at this point, my words still neutral but hinting at affection. "Yes I am, Vash. I know full well this is the last thing you want to witness. So heed my words well on this matter and my choice. Don't for any reason stop this fight unless I say otherwise. It would break every code and rule we will fight by if you do so. For once in this matter, I ask you to conceed to my wishes." Vash goes wide eyed and panics, his fear lacing through me as he shouts, "Are you serious?! You expect me to watch as you two kill each other?!" I close my eyes to tell him without a second thought, "If you need to... If it does come to that… Then avert your eyes..." Vash chokes and turns his gaze from me, his hands clenched so hard they shake with the sakabato in his grip. "NO! I'd never condone that! I CAN'T! I WON'T!" I give a warm smile at his words to state with all the love I have in me, "And for that my heart is truly blessed. But this kind of fight demands all be laid down in offering. This kind of path is as much religion as it is a way of being for one that calls themselves samurai and warriors of bushido. It would descecrate this man's life and honor if we dare think of holding to your no harm philosophies under this kind of formal challenge. I won't do that to a fellow swordsman. So please, I ask that you place your faith in me. Do you honestly expect me to lose, my crimson bird? Please Vash, as you love me, I ask that you trust me." Vash chokes again as tears lace down his face, relenting to my request as he tells me, "Don't you dare make me watch you die, Megan... Or so help me God, I will never forgive you..." I nod in consent to close my eyes and state, "Accepted. I would hope you would condemn me for all time should I dare to harm you in such a manner. Such worth from you means all to me and my tattered soul, so I will not let my life end here. Not when I have one who loves me and craves my companionship, one who would offer much mourning in my loss. But I will give my best and such means the end of this Gun Ho Gun." Vash grits his teeth and I dare not glance his way, I know full well it will break my resolve if I do. His eyes stream as he backs away from me. "Please, don't get yourself killed... I'd never forgive myself if I let you do this, just for you to- Don't you dare lose!" I give the Lord a prayer for this loving and wonderful man I have found. Then I look to Rai Dei, and all other thoughts flee from my mind. Rai Dei gives me a calculating glance to note, "It would seem unlike you, the Humanoid Typhoon really does keep to ways of passivity." I nod to state, "Which would mean you'd never get the kind of fight you really want from him. You wish to face your end, then your blade should readily seek mine."

My face laces over into complete neutrality as I bring my aura to focus, weaving this ancient style of combat into my very being. All my power becomes focused on my physical abilities, even seemingly to slow down time to heighten my speed. My emotions I place at a far distance, until my heart is practically numb again. Vash clutches a hand to his chest at the sensation, tugging on the bond in response to this hollow feeling he feels settle inside me. I tug back to give him a sign it's okay, weaving a bit of my aura over him in extra assurance as I intone to Rai Dei, "Since you are the challenger, shall the gentleman lead?" Rai Dei nods, then he lunges. I follow suit as our blades cross, sparks dancing off the edges as we turn to strike again. I duck and weave as his blade sings through the air, my own blocking and keeping his from even nicking my frame as we move about in the street. The sensation is both wonderous and muted, this eloquent dance of movement and skill the most glorious dance to my senses. I give him a good ten minutes of playing defensive as he attacks me, reveling in this old and wonderous waltz. I have always loved the art of the sword, especially that of the katana, so I find I can't bring myself to end this quickly. I weave my body in perfect grace of movement as we swing and slash and parry, the blades sparking each time they meet to sing in eloquence. Then I take an offensive stance and press my advantage slightly. Rai Dei raises an eyebrow as I press my assault, countering to block my offensive with just a slight bit more effort than I gave to his. My blade gets him over the face, red blooming as he flinches and backs up. His sword doesn't leave his hand as he notes to me, "First blood to you. Well done." I shift my feet slightly to balance my weight and state, "Noted. Don't stop on my account." He laughs to tell me with evident warmth, "You have excellent control. I'm very impressed." I smile for a moment to tell him, "Compliments are always a plus, especially from an actual craftsman. Be ready." He shifts his stance and I charge, my sword singing throught the air as I seemingly go for his one side. Just as he brings his sword up to block, I shift my attack and use my blade to jar his out of my way. He twists at the last second, the strike meant for his middle getting him in the side. I grip and slash, intending to open him like a gutted fish. But he brings his sheathe up to prevent this, keeping the damage to a minimum. I step back a few paces as he goes down on one knee, my blade dripping red as he gives a slight curse. "Damn. Second blood to you. Excellent. You fight like a onna-bugeisha. Or you dance as would a maiko." He coughs in pain as I flick my sword of the crimson. "I am honored for such compliments. It would seem you are very skilled in your artform as well, Rai Dei-kohai." He chuckles at my words to ask me, "Forgive me, but I have to know. What are you using to keep up with me?" I tilt my head and my neck pops. "Myominane." Rai Dei gives me a look as he says rather loudly, "Training by eye?!" I nod to state, "It sure ain't shukuchi!" Rai Dei blinks to ask me, "You know of the Reduced Earth?!" I smile again. "Yep, I've seen it done also. I've been told I had the speed for such during the Sovereign War. But I am not even going to entertain trying that without actual training in the style. I'd rip my legs apart otherwise." Rai Dei blinks again as I tell him, "I never took actual lessons in any sword style. It's all a hodge podge of what I've seen and how I've learned to move about in the midst of combat. But the one satsujin-ken I have seen in ample amounts was done with a sakabato." Rai Dei gives me a puzzled look. "Really... and what art was used?" I give him my most neutral expression to tell him, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

Rai Dei goes bug eyed, his gaze finding mine as I sheathe my sword. "Merciful Buddha! You know THAT?!" I blink at this point to reiterate, "I've seen it done enough times to use a bit of it. You getting back up anytime soon?" Rai Dei takes his stance in haste, his grin expectant as he says, "This just got much more interesting! I never expected for you to have this level of skill! My entire being trembles in elation!" I sigh to note, "I figured you'd get emotional. Now it'll be even easier to read your moves. Take a few seconds and get that under control, or you'll be very dead come my next swing." He grits his teeth at this fact, taking a few seconds to mask over his emotions again. "Yes. Careless of me. Though you have shown little hint of emotion this whole fight. Are you not enjoying yourself?" I actually do smile to laugh at the question. "Far from it, I'm having a blast! I really love this stuff!" Rai Dei chuckles at my enthusiasm to state, "Yet it does not show even in your eyes. You have the best control of both physical and mental ability I have ever seen." The mask goes on again to tell him automatically, "It comes as a natural state of being, all due to my life before the Sovereign War." Rai Dei and Vash both go completely still, Rai Dei asking me, "You speak of your first bondmate? The one whom you called Jayden?" I nod and state, "He was an android. His original makeup did not include emotions or the sensations of feeling. Though he was able to feel mine once we made the Bonding of Souls, he himself did not obtain emotion until much later in my life." Rai Dei notes the red that leaks from the corner of my eyes at a stray memory, my words laced with old pains as I continue. "When he was first experiencing sensations of that kind, a friend of ours gave him a new drink to try at the bar that night. He made a face like he'd swallowed something poisonous, and he got so excited afterwards. Jayden had five more just to enjoy experiencing the revolted reaction every time he tasted it. Until I offered him some of my nectarine to get the taste out. His enjoyment was evident, he ended up eating the rest of it without asking me. He apologized when he realized what he did, but I burst out laughing for him to then join in in true happiness for the first time in his life. He'd used nectarines as a secret joke between us for years after that, if only because we knew and enjoyed that it would bring the other joy in the recollection. It's why even though nectarines are my favorite, I haven't touched one in ten years." My shoulders shake as my numbness inside sharpens into grief and I note, "It would seem you have drawn blood at last, Rai Dei-kohai. Well played." Rai Dei notes the anguish in my eyes and he twitches slightly. "Such wounding was not my intention. I apologize for such."

I shake my head a few times to tell him, "It's not your fault that Jayden ruined who I once was, Rai Dei-kohai. So don't claim such responsibility by apologizing to me." Rai Dei nods to take his stance as I rein in my emotions to place them in the background once more. "Accepted. Shall we continue?" I nod and take my stance. "Go ahead." Rai Dei lunges the same time I do, our blades sparking as we begin the dance once again. I can tell Vash is hanging on each and every second as we fight, his grip over the bond tight enough to note every breath I take and each beat of my heart in turn. I scent wildflowers for a moment when my foot slips, but I get my balance without showing so to give Rai Dei a supposed opening. He charges at me full force and I step to the side to counter. I turn around to come up behind him, his back wide open as I strike. The ends of his hair get cleaved along with a bit of his back, his sheathe coming up again instinctually to lessen the blow. Red sprays as I take a step back and give an agitated huff. "You won't have a sheathe left to you if you keep this up, Rai Dei-kohai." His eyes go wide as I intone for him, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Ryukansen." Rai Dei flinches and goes down on his knees to exclaim, "That should have cleaved me in two! I thought you were going to fight to kill me?!" I flick my blade of the red again and sheathe it. "Sue me, I'm enjoying myself dancing with you in this fashion. It's been so long since I met a true swordsman instead of a braggart. One whom I genuinely respect and I didn't need to hold back on. Well, much." Rai Dei glares at me to say with evident fury, "I would think if our skills are so vast, you'd have wanted to put me in my place! You told your precious Vash not to interfere out of respect! Yet you dare to insult me by holding back?! How much of a hypocrite are you?!" I give a long sigh to state, "Rai Dei-kohai. If I wanted you dead, I could snap a finger or give you a hard glance to do so. My magic is extremely potent, worse than any blade or bullet. I just have to really think hard at any given spell of lethal make, and you'd be nothing but dust on the wind." Rai Dei and Vash go dead still as I continue. "I have no need for swords or for guns. My magic is all I need to decimate my enemies. Being in this kind of mind set doesn't help me much either. It's as good as cutting my heart out to leave behind me and shed red like copious amounts of rain. Just like before during the Sovereign War where all was saturated in evident scarlet. I could flick a finger and cleave you in half. I could blink and your head would blow off. I could even whistle and you'd have a new hole in your chest. I am death, I am slaughter, I am carnage. At least as a sorceress." I give him a pointed look as he trembles slightly. "I told you we would fight with blades, so I put myself at your level out of genuine respect of both you and your way of life. In this sense at least, we are equals when we face each other in this form of combat. You are a true swordsman, the ways of bushido are your blood and breath. I will not dare stain a fight with you by fighting you in any other way. So I chose to use my only katana that is not a sakabato out of a need to adhere to your wishes. If it was up to me, I'd be using the sakabato to break you and drag you behind us back to my Gummi Ship. Keeping you away from Knives instead of ruining you and all that you have in your blade is what I want most when it comes to you."

I take my stance again as he coughs and shivers, my declaration as pointed as my blade. "Rai Dei-kohai. I'd rather have you as my own samurai and I your shogun. But Knives holds your leash at the moment, so I would seek to cleave it off your neck. As such, I shall kill the one that is a Gun Ho Gun and chain you to my will as my own." Rai Dei gets a knowing smirk on his face. "I get it now. You never intended to kill me, did you?" I shift my stance to note, "I can always revive you after I run you through. I never promised I wouldn't do that. You wanted real swords and a life or death fight, so I'm providing the means. I can always choose not to adhere to that in my next strike or swing. Just as I can flip the blade on the sakabato to cut something, I can do the same with my katana in turn. Besides, what better way to obtain your so called nirvana than a slice that would mean your end if it was even a width of paper thicker? I know full well such a gap can be the ultimate adrenaline rush, I lived off that high during the war more than I did bread or water." Rai Dei chuckles as Vash goes wide eyed to look at me, the both of them giving me a pointed look as I intone, "Now then. We done talking?" Rai Dei nods, then he brings his blade around. I smirk as he swings, the force of it rocketing over the ground towards me like a well shot projectile. I step aside and weave back into place to say, "Finally. Now we see you take your gloves off. Izuna?" Rai Dei goes still again. "You know that one too?!" I nod. "The Spirit of the Wind. The other name I know such by is Kama Itachi. Such to my knowledge is caused by a difference in the density of air." Rai Dei laughs long and hard at me to note, "You have a bit more than just basic knowledge." I tilt my head and my neck pops again. "A jack of all trades is a master of none." I lace a threaded wire into my sheathe, taking a new stance to say, "Now to counter the zone difference. This should be interesting. I've never been comfortable with judging the range where mine ends and my opponents begins. Ah well, semantics. Should be a good high if anything." Rai Dei swings multiple times as I dodge, then after a few minutes he gives me an opening. I shoot the katana from the sheathe with a hard flick of my thumb, the sword like a finely aimed arrow as it connects with Rai Dei's fingers. I hear bone snap and I draw the sheathe from my belt, striking out as he steps back. I miss by a bare half inch, making me hiss as I jump back and dodge his next Izuna he throws at me one handed. I tug on the thread to bring the katana back into my waiting hand, sheathing the blade to place it at waist level as I charge. I draw the blade for the unsheathing strike, but Rai Dei steps back again to dodge my swing. I nick his nose as he grins and starts to swing down, then I bring the sheathe forwards in my other hand. I connect where his elbow is, and I hear the joint give the wrong way. Rai Dei goes wide eyed as I intone, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Soryusen." Then he's on his knees again as he shakes at the agony of the ruination of his one arm. I say to him in my neutral tone, "Fun fact. The weakest point on the human body is the joints. Your ligaments and tendons are hence toasted. As such, your life as a swordsman is now over." Rai Dei glares at me with evident hate as I say casually, "Expected from such an end to this duel. If you're trying to cast chi into my eyes to freeze me, then you'll fail. Shin no Ippo is a battle of wills, so you'd lose every time." Rai Dei fumes at this bit to exclaim, "So many known styles of combat and methods of bushido! Yet no one said a single word that you knew of all this! How can you dare to claim to fight on my level, when you never intended to kill me to begin with?! It's a brazen insult! WHY?!"

I give a long sigh as my neutrality melts away for me to tell him with a big of exaspiration, "Because I actually like you, you twit!" Rai Dei blinks a few times as I tell him, "Why waste a talent in ending your life, when I can keep you on my team and use you instead, while showing some compassion on the side?! I want your skills, Rai Dei-kohai! I want your ability for my own to use against my enemies that are very numerous against a bare few allies! But most of all, I want you to live! It has been a very long time since I saw someone so passionate about the ways of the sword! I would rather such has an evident chance to prosper under the right direction! Not waste it by ending your life! Hence why I choose this particular checkmate! I wasn't planning on leaving you broken for very long, so quit whining already! You are mine now, I hold your life under my keeping! Now stay put for a second and I'll start fixing what I broke and opened!" I turn around to get my bag, when Rai Dei snarls out, "You think me beaten?! FOOL! I have one last gambit to play!" I hear the blade shoot from his sword at my back, so I step to the side and whack it down with my sheathe without any sense of effort. I then turn fully towards him and I see his sheathe is drawn out to point the end of it right at me. My eyes go wide as I hear the tell tale boom of a gunshot, then I'm flinching as the bullet punches dead center into my chest. Red blooms to have me look up at Rai Dei as I whisper in disgust, "You dare...?! Over your bushido...?!" He flinches in turn, then brings the gun up and shoots again. My blade catches the bullet meant for my forehead as I choke out, "ALL BETS OFF!" I need say no more, Vash shoots and takes Rai Dei down in the next second. Both Rai Dei's shoulders and his hand barely holding the gun get shot as Vash runs to catch me before I collapse. Vash laces his hand over my heart as my top gets soaked under his fingers, his eyes streaming as he begs, "NO MEGAN! Don't die on me! PLEASE!" I give a sigh as I tell him, "Didn't plan to... God that hurts..." I take my aura and cast a compulsion spell over Rai Dei, knocking him out as my eyes close and my knees buckle. Vash hugs me to his front as he shifts me in his grip, his eyes wide as he looks at my front. "OH GOD! MEGAN! YOU-" I reach a hand up to cover his over my heart as I note for him, "Still ticking Vash." He blinks a few times as he realizes I'm right. "But- But- He shot you! I can see it! It's right through your heart! How is it you aren't dead?!" I snicker as I remind him, "I do recall telling you I have a metal plating underneath my sternum. It's thin, but it can catch a lower grade bullet. Granted, my heart's probably bruising over about now. Just get this piece of lead out of me already. Please." I lean my head back and he takes a finger to delve into the bullet hole, making me wince as his touch finds the bullet. "Megan... You-" I grin at him to state, "Had a trump card... Much like you tend to pull... You mind fixing me now... before you openly fume at me...? This really hurts…"

Vash nods as his aura takes to the air, his fingers lacing through my flesh like intangible smoke as he casts. The bullet is caught between his fingers and drawn out with care, his touch then delving down back into my chest to touch over my sternum. Healing knits over my chest as he works, his words choked as he whispers, "I thought- I thought the worst! I was so certain- certain you'd- I-" I bring my hand up to touch over his lips. "Shh... It's all right, Vash... I'm still here... It's okay..." His tears land over my face as he brings my lips to his, his kiss full of love and need in turn. I bring my hand up to place it on his neck and he shudders as my touch traces over his throat. His kiss becomes more deep, his fingers twitching inside me to then bring them to rest around my very heart. My eyes go wide as his fingers gently carress the beat within my frame, it's pace skipping to then pump hard at his touch. My air cuts short as my eyes roll back, my words given on little air as I ask, "AH! What-" His grip on my heart tightens slightly and I choke at the sensation roaring over me with each thundered pump, the brush of both his fingertips and his palm like a brand against the tissue that thumps in my body. Every single piece of my being is glowing in open vulnerability at this touch to my heart, Vash holding me close to kiss me again as I shudder all over. Vash runs his fingers over the chambers of my heart with a gentle touch, but the feeling is searing like a brand to my soul as my heart thunders and flutters in his hold. Vash notes how I can't even fight back or shield against his magic or his gesture of love, so he takes the opportunity that lays before him. Vash hises and says against my lips, "Megan! I've had enough of letting you risk this life for mine! I won't let you take such a risk anymore! I'm done with watching you constantly throw yourself in front of me like a shield! You're too imprtant to me, I won't let you get yourself killed! This heart you consanttly risk is now mine, as such I fully intend to keep it beating for as long as possible!" His touch over my heart is possesive as he whispers into my open mouth, "I won't chance you for a moment longer! Even if you hate me for this later!" His power is all consuming as he casts his spell over me, my power starting to drain away at an alarming pace. I know full well what he's doing, my eyes leaking tears as my heart thunders in his hold. "Vash! No!Don't-" His kiss silences me as he weakens my magic, subduing my ability by draining the power behind it away. I clutch at his coat and tug weakly, my whimpering apparent as I shiver and choke. His grip on my heart is unrelenting, just strong enough to keep my power at his mercy and under control but not enough to hinder it's contractions as it beats to course life through me. His thumb presses over where my septum separates the chambers, and my power blooms in full for him to snatch from me. My eyes stream as they fog over, my mind begging him as I start to black out. _VASH! PLEASE! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! MY POWER IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING LEGATO IN CHECK!_ Vash freezes as I continue, but most of my power is gone as I tell him the rest. _LEGATO HAS YOUR LEFT ARM! HE HAS A DIRECT WAY OF CONTROLLING YOU! KNIVES GIFTED HIM SUCH SO HE CAN MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU DON'T HAVE THE CONTROL TO BLOCK HIM WITHOUT MY HELP! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! HE'LL HAVE YOU RIP MY HEART OUT THE MOMENT HE HAS A CHANCE TO TAKE CONTROL!_ His eyes go wide as mine go half mast, his fingers twitching hard over my heart as I choke at the contact. His minds voice is dead pan with stunned realization when what I've been doing becomes apparent. _Are you serious, Megan?! Is that why you've been so tired?! Because you've been keeping him from taking control when my defenses are down?! _I nod once and my vision swims as he exclaims in my head the obvious answer. _Why would I ask such a stupid question?! Of course you have, it makes perfect sense now! You've probably been shielding me since he first showed up! That's why most of your barriers are down! You let them down to help me whenever you needed to!_

I grip tight to his coat as I struggle with the clawing sensation at the back of my mind, Legato testing my walls as I start shaking. _It wasn't easy to do. But this now has us very cornered. I don't have enough in me to keep him from taking one of us. I won't let him have me kill you for his amusement. He'd do it despite the orders Knives gave him. So you will have to play the puppet. Just remember that it's not you. It's all him, you'll only be the passenger when he takes the drivers seat._ Vash goes dead still as my meaning sinks in, my heart in his hand pumping hard in terror and resignation as he screams against my lips, "NO! DON'T!" I use the last of my magic to cast a paralyzing spell over me, making me completely unable to move as I go limp in his arms. Legato rushes through my walls and starts stripping away at the ones Vash has up. Vash goes wide eyed in terror and jerks hard as he hisses out, "No! Stop! Please! NO!" Vash lets go of my heart and my frame to scramble away from me, his agony apparent as I lay there in front of him half conscious. My eyes are half open and unfocused as Vash stares into them wide a look of horror and misery at what he's done to me, Legato chiding him with an amused tone for both of us to hear. _You've made this so much easier, Vash the Stampede. She's so much more than what we first assumed. It's been quite a task to get around all the barriers and defensive spells she's laid over you. But this is just so perfect. You removed them all in such an assault of her power and spirit. You've done all my work for me, I thank you for doing what no one else could. Since you are the only one whom she has place close enough for anyone to stab her in the back like your actions have just done._ Vash flinches hard as Legato laughs in our minds, his amusement laced with evident hate and malice._ Oh my. Didn't you realize, Vash? Such an act as you have just done with your magic is looked upon as rape in many cultures. Yet she isn't even upset over it in the least, it's clear how much faith and love she has placed in her veliant and 'steadfast tin soldier' isn't it. Such trust in you with all that she holds, both of body and soul. And such affections have only condemned you both in the end. Now I can use your own power at my leisure. Perhaps we should start with the one who you thought killed her, doesn't that sound perfect?_ Rai Dei twitches as he wakes up, his fear apparent as he shouts out, "Augh! What in- NO! STOP! LEGATO! STOP!" He's up on his feet and trembling as he takes a few steps forwards, Vash doing the same as his gun is brought into his right hand. The casing on the front pops off to emit a glow, and my whole body twitches as they both start screaming. Tears well in my eyes as Rai Dei kneels down next to me, using his only working arm to pick me up and hug me to his frame. His pain is apparent as his injuries protest the use of his damaged body, but Legato has no concern for his condition. Rai Dei trembles as he holds me in front of him and shouts, "Augh! Legato! Stop this! What are you having him do?!" Legato's laughter is evident as he tells us in amused tones. _Starting the process of eradicating the vermin. It's true this cannon is too much for just two bugs, but it will make quite a point. Much like July. In fact it will be exactly like July. All over again._ Rai Dei goes wide eyed as Vash starts screaming, and I reach down deep inside for a miracle. I delve deep into the recesses of my very soul left untouched since jayden's end and I pray for what I need to save everyone here. I'm answered with a whisper across my senses, directing me in what I need as my eyes go from green to silver in a blink.

My aura blooms as I take the energy from Vash through our bond, drawing it into my body to undo the paralysis and lace it over Rai Dei instead. Rai Dei goes as still as a statue as he gives and audible gasp of air, then I'm running full tilt to Vash as I keep draining his power. I use it all to shove the now fully formed angel's arm with the cannon up into the air, the charged shot going off to fly heavenwards as the light blinds us all. I hear the roar as the whole town gets descimated at the expulsion of air around us, followed by the impact the shot has on the one moon that happened to be in the way. I point at Rai Dei and tug him forwards to catch his frame, then my bag as I float the transporter out and smack it with a free hand. We dissapear in a flurry of lights as the debris that was once a town comes down around us, reforming us on my Gummi Ship overlooking the planet as we all go limp. Rai Dei lands in my arms as I shiver all over, my hands over his waist as I say, "Nobody contemplate moving or even thinking. Just lay here a minute or sixty." I note Vash is completely unconscious, his arm mostly back to normal as it lays over my waist. Rai Dei is bleeding all over the floor next to me, his agony apparent as he takes hard drags of air. I unlace a few Ethers and Potions from my bag with a thought, uncorking one Potion to put to Rai Dei's lips. He drinks it eagerly as I tell him, "This makes thrice that I have saved you. I think you have no recourse in arguing with me now. You are now mine to use as I see fit, Rai Dei. Your sword and it's skill are now my tools under my stewardship. Until I deem to free you from my service, you and your life are mine. Is this clear?" Rai Dei finishes drinking the Potion to give a growled sigh. "Accepted. I was clearly the loser of that battle between us. I have no choice but to serve. My skills and my being are now yours, Megan-dono." I give a long sigh at this victory to say, "Good. Now then, don't move while I fix you. For the record, I really hated to snap your arm like that. But it's easier to fix than a killing blow." I use what power I have left to heal Rai Dei's broken elbow, resetting the whole thing as if he was never hurt. I then heal the rest of him as my power bottoms out, my eyes half closing as I go limp next to him. He notes this and places a shaking hand to my neck. "Are you all right?" I blink a few times before i answer. "No... Get me one... of the Ethers..." But Rai Dei gives me a pointed look instead. "You can't even move right now, can you?" I blink again as he continues." You can't. Which means I have free reign of this vessel and your lives. I could kill both of you and you wouldn't be able to stop me." I blink again, not having the energy to answer as he stares into my eyes. His touch at my neck laces his hand into a chokehold, my eyes never leaving his as he puts a light amount of pressure to my windpipe. I don't even have the energy to twitch, my air strained as he watches me. His eyes never leave mine as he says, "You are either very trusting or very crazy, Megan-dono." I close my eyes as my energy gives out completely, Rai Dei noting the red starting to leak out of my nose as all the air I had comes out on a heavy sigh.

He hesitates for a moment more, then Vash wakes up to clamp his hand down on the wrist of the hand Rai Dei has at my neck. "You even think it, I'll break every bone in your body!" Rai Dei gives a half smirk at this threat to nod in understanding. "Worry not, I am not going to hurt either of you. Under the code of bushido, I am now bound to serve the one that defeated me. As such, I am no longer a threat to either of you." Vash gives a snarl as he looks up at Rai Dei to exclaim, "I still have a half a mind to break you anyways! Let go of her, right now!" Rai Dei releases the hold he had on my neck, reaching over to hand Vash a few of the Potions. "Very well. Here. I am certain you will need these." Vash swipes them out of his hand to uncork one and chug it down, doing so to the other two as Rai Dei takes in the cockpit of my Gummi Ship. "So this is her ship. Knives has been trying to find out about these vessels for quite a while. But it's actually a bit simpler than what was described." Vash finishes the last Potion to then lift me up slightly, Rai Dei handing him one of the Ethers. "She did that on purpose. In any event, we'll have to wait to go anywhere until she can drive." Vash places a hand to my face and asks me, "Hey, Megan? You okay?" I'm way to spent to even think of opening my eyes, let alone talking. So I use my mind instead of my voice._ No... I'm really tired..._ Vash uncorks the Ether as he notes for Rai Dei, "This is going to be a very one sided conversation." Rai Dei nods to note, "Telepathy. Though it's a good thing we're here and not on world. No chance Legato or Knives can reach out this far to do anything to any of us. You'll have to help her drink that, I'm guessing." Vash gives him a look to ask him, "What?" Rai Dei gives a grunt. "If she can't even answer you verbally, what makes you think she can drink that without help?" Vash gets a very confused look on his face, so I explain it for him. _He means, put the Ether in your mouth and put your mouth to mine._ Vash goes really red at this bit to say, "Oh... Right..." Rai Dei gives a chuckled, "Would you rather-" Vash explodes at him. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" My own laugh laces through his mind the same time as Rai Dei keeps chuckling. Vash tosses the binder from my bag to Rai Dei as he says, "Here. Meditate on this for a bit." Rai Dei opens it to start reading everything, Vash shifting me in his arms as he takes a mouthful of the Ether. His lips find mine to open my mouth, the green liquid filling my mouth for me to then swallow as he traces a hand down my throat to encourage me. It takes ten mouthfuls to have me even open my eyes as my fingers twitch.

Vash notes my eyes are open, a smile of relief crossing his lips as he says, "There she is. Any better?" I give a sigh to say in a bare whisper, "No..." He frowns and asks me, "Megan. When was the last time you got any real sleep?" I close my eyes again and tell him, "A week..." The look Vash gives me is of a mix of worry, anger and a whole lot of hurt. "Damn it! Why didn't you say anything before now?!" I sigh again to state, "Better one of us slept..." His grip nearly crushes the Ether bottle. "Damn it Megan!" I give a bare nod to say, "I know... I know... But I can pull a few tricks you can't... Like bring us up here to sleep for a bit off world..." Rai Dei laughs at this fact to note for us, "So this is where you two kept dissapearing to when Legato wasn't able to find you. He figured you were going to a whole other world." I snicker to state, "Only once... and that was for a really long R & R session... Speaking of travel... We'll have to get you somewhere inconspicuous..." Rai Dei gives a long sigh and says, "I had a feeling you would say such. Where were you thinking?" I give myself a moment to think and get my second wind as Vash brings the Ether to my lips to finish. I drink it carefully with his help, then I give my answer. "Best place to send you would most likely be the Isles of Iomedane." Bot of them go dead still, Vash exclaiming, "You mean on the world where you fought in the Sovereign War?!" I nod. "It's a collection of islands where Oberung and his daughters settled after the war. Oberung is a master of many forms of swordsmanship, he'd be best at sharpening Rai Dei's skills for us. It's also best since the land I own is being tended to by Oberung and a few others, so no one should dare disturb you while you're there at my orders to train." Vash and Rai Dei go wide eyed as I continue. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a few plots of land on multiple worlds. I have more money than I ever need spend in my lifetime. And yet I spend my life fighting and nearly getting killed at every turn instead of being lazy and enjoying a few splendorous luxuries." Rai Dei gives me a look to ask me, "Is he the one that knows the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu?" I chuckle and say, "No. But I did show him where I got it from. Along with the rest of it. He has the material stored away for me, so be sure to have him show it to you. If only for a few laughs over a good sake. Now keep reading, Rai Dei-kohai."


End file.
